


The Kosmos Wanted Us Together

by helloitsboba



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, klance, klance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloitsboba/pseuds/helloitsboba
Summary: Keith left for a BOM mission almost a year ago. The mission was supposed to end two days ago. Keith isn't home yet.





	The Kosmos Wanted Us Together

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that summary makes it sound angsty. It's not. Anyways, it's post s8, after the war. Allura is still alive because I'm salty. Keith and Lance are married because they belong together. Sorry this one is so short, I began writing at midnight and yeah. Ok? Ok, here we go. (also no, the title is not a typo)

“No!” Lance exclaimed, “No, no, no, you got it all wrong!”

“I have it perfectly right, thank you!” Allura yelled from the other side of the phone.

“Draco Malfoy was a good character, he was just misunderstood!” Lance screeched. Allura and him had been having this argument ever since Allura finished the 7th book. Lance was pro-Malfoy, but Allura was anti-Malfoy.

“He was terrible and evil and self-centered!”

“He was none of those things!”

“Oh, sur-”

Allura’s voice was cut off by the sound of static. Lance groaned. The connection had been growing steadily worse over the past couple of days. They were in a middle of a blizzard and it had been none stop for the past week. 

Lance sighed. He threw his phone onto his bed and curled up underneath a blanket in the bay window in his bedroom. He looked outside at the snow as he took a sip of hot chocolate. He could help but think of Keith. How he was doing, Lance didn’t know. He hadn’t answered his phone since November 30th and it was now December 16th. 

Keith went out on a mission with the Blade of Marmora on February 9th. He was going to stay on Earth, unless needed, to bring rations to people who were attacked during the war. Which of course, was everywhere on the planet. They both knew the mission would take long, but it was supposed to end on December 14th. He was supposed to be home by now. 

Lance had to expect the worse. He hated to, but he had to. While he wasn’t for sure his husband was dead, he knew it was a likely possibility. He also knew that whenever a Blade member died, they would send another member to tell the people most important in their life. So the fact that he had not gotten one of those yet, kept his spirits somewhat up. But he was expecting that one would soon come.

Lance yawned. He was very sleepy. He hadn’t gotten great sleep the night before. He thought of how great it would feel to just sleep. Sleep until the sun came up the next day. So, he decided that’s what he would do. He didn’t care if it was 4;30.

He looked down at Kosmo, sleeping soundly at his feet. Lance smiled. He felt his eyelids grow droopy and consciousness slip from him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip a couple hours~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lance woke up a couple of hours later. It was 7: 52 when he woke up. He looked outside first. The blizzard had calmed a little. Lance knew that wouldn’t last, but it was nice to see small flakes fall at a reasonable speed. The then looked across the room, to his bed. The lamp was on. Did he leave that on? He usually never lights on if he didn’t have to. Maybe he just forgot. Lastly, he looked to Kosmo. Except, Kosmo wasn’t there. 

That’s when he heard it. Kosmo barking from the kitchen. That’s weird. it was a happy bark too. Cause there’s a difference between a happy bark and angry bark. An angry bark is accompanied by growls and it sounded deeper. A happy bark was more of a yip, light-hearted, and friendly. 

Next thing he heard was a zap, meaning Kosmo was teleporting. Kosmo suddenly appeared beside him. Along with

“Keith?” Lance gasped.

“Hey,” Keith smiled, “I didn’t want to wake you up. I was gonna surprise you with dinner, but this dog of ours can’t keep quiet-”

Lance pulled him down into a deep kiss. Long and passionate.

When they broke apart, Lance muttered, “You’re late.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> HA! The title is a pun, get it! I'm not funny, sorry. Anywho, Thanks for reading! Again, sorry for the short one! The next work I post will definitely be longer and better. I just had an idea for this one and decided to write it out. Please leave kudos if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
